


Hide

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Child Sexual Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has been suffering in silence for way too long</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: TW: abuse, rape, molestation. Blaine is being sexually abused by someone in his family and always finds excuses to not be home. Kurt finds out and tries to help.
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine has been going through sexual abuse as long as he can remember, an no one ever noticed. No one until Kurt.

They were fighting again. 

 

Blaine pulled his blankets over his head, feeling himself shake. It was always the same, almost every night. He could just pray that tonight nothing would happen. 

 

His mother’s furious shouts got louder and louder, shadowed for a moment by his father yelling. Blaine’s heart sunk when the door slammed shut and it went silent. After a long pause, he could hear stumbling steps make their way up the stairs. 

 

_Please keep going._

 

_Don’t stop._

 

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as the footsteps stopped outside of his door and the door swung open. 

 

"Blaine?"

 

He tried to even out his breath, pretending to be asleep. 

 

"Sweetheart," A hand rested on his back and he stiffened.

 

"Yes mamma?" He whispered, keeping his eyes closed. The hand slipped under his shirt and rested on his bare back, gently rubbing the skin. 

 

"I need you baby boy," His mother reached over and drunkenly tried to roll him onto his back. Blaine quickly moved to sit up, eyes wide. She tried to climb onto his lap but he shook his head.

 

"No," He said softly. 

 

"Don’t you talk back to me," She snarled, grabbing his wrist in a tight grip. "You’re acting just like your father."

 

"Mamma please," He begged softly and closed his eyes tightly when she grabbed his crotch. 

 

"It’s okay baby boy," She gave him a warm smile and squeezed. "I’ll make you feel good. We’ll make each other feel good. You love me right? Right?"

 

"Yes mamma," He whispered. 

 

"I know you do," She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed, making him gasp. "And I love you sweet boy."

 

Blaine just kept his eyes closed. 

 

It had been happening for as long as he could remember. His mother had always crawled into bed with him, promising to make him feel good. Blaine had hoped that coming out would discourage his mother from touching him but it made it worse. She promised to show him that girls were just as good or better than boys.

 

So, when he kissed Rachel and started questioning his sexuality it was so much worse. Blaine was terrified that the abuse had turned him straight and he panicked. Anytime he had a particularly bad night, he felt like he needed to prove to himself that he was gay so he would flirt with other men, or once he started dating Kurt, get intimate with him. For a few minutes, he could forget the words whispered in his ears late at night.

 

_You’re my sweet boy._

 

_You can’t be gay if you get hard for me._

 

_Clearly you like something I’m doing._

 

Blaine wanted so badly to tell Kurt. He wanted to tell his dad or Cooper. He wanted to not be scared to go to sleep any more. 

 

But he couldn’t. He had heard guys bragging about sleeping with older women. If his dad was the one hurting him he could try to fight him off. He could tell everyone that his dad, who was bigger and stranger than him, was hurting him. No one would believe his five foot two mother was raping him. Blaine could never hit her or force her off of him. No one would believe him. It wasn’t like she was hitting him or anything. 

 

"How about we watch movies at your house?" Kurt gave Blaine a kiss. "And then not watch movies."

 

"lAs much as I love that idea, my mom is home and you know how she is," Blaine smiled. 

 

"My house then?"

 

Maybe he could fall asleep at the Hummel house. Maybe he could not feel her hands on him tonight. 

 

"What’s this?" Kurt frowned, fingers pulling at his collar a little to reveal the hickie on his neck.

 

"Nothing," Blaine yanked away, heart pounding. He could remember his bed rocking as he mother moaned into his neck and bit him. "It’s nothing."

 

"That’s a hickie," Kurt looked devastated. 

 

"No it’s not."

 

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "We agreed never to give each other hickies because they’re hard to hide. I didn’t do that to you…"

 

Blaine felt his mouth go dry and his world froze for a moment.

 

"It’s nothing."

 

"Who is it?" Tears filled Kurt’s eyes. "That Sebastian guy?"

 

"No," Blaine shook his head. 

 

"So you have been sleeping with someone else!" Kurt stood up. 

 

"Please Kurt," Blaine breathed. "Forget it."

 

"No! Which guy is it?"

 

"It’s not…not a guy," Kurt closed his eyes tightly and turned away from him. 

 

"Oh."

 

"Kurt please," Blaine felt his entire body trembling. "I’ve been…wanting to tell someone for a long time."

 

"That you’ve been cheating on me?" Kurt asked, voice sounding strangled. "With a girl?"

 

"I don’t want to!" Blaine shouted.

 

And then it was like he couldn’t stop talking. 

 

"She’s been doing it for so long! I tell her to stop, that I don’t want it!" Tears streamed down Blaine’s face. "But she’s my mom and I can’t hit her."

 

"It’s your mom?" A different look of horror crossed over Kurt’s face. 

 

"Ever since I was little," Blaine pulled his knees to his chest. "My parents fight, my mom comes into my room and I close my eyes and wait until it’s over."

 

"Blaine…"

 

"Except I can’t! If it were a guy I could, but my mom makes me participate. I get…hard and I come and I hate it! Fuck…you must think I’m disgusting."

 

"No Blaine," Kurt quickly sat on the bed next to him. "I don’t. Blaine…that’s rape. What your mom…God, your mom…what she’s doing is raping you."

 

"No," Blaine shook his head miserably. 

 

"We have to tell my dad! We have to call the police!" Kurt started towards his door. 

 

"No Kurt please!" Blaine frantically grabbed his wrist. "Please don’t say anything!"

 

"She’s abusing you!"

 

"Please!" Blaine sobbed harshly and curled in on himself. 

 

"I am going to tell my dad and we are going to call the police," Kurt kissed his temple. "She’s hurting you and I’m not going to let her touch you ever again. Just…just sleep in here and my dad and I will take care of you."

 

Blaine slowly moved under the covers and almost instantly felt his eye drift shut. Gently, Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his temple. 

 

"Blaine?" Burt’s soft voice startled him out of sleep and he blinked awake. "You’re safe here. You can stay as long as you need."

 

He could hardly breathe, so absorbed in uncertainty. Blaine could vaguely hear Burt calling the police and his father and forced himself to shut down. He lay on his side, eyes shut tightly and tensed when he heard frantic knocking on the front door. 

 

"Where is he?" His father’s voice was strangely pitched and shaking. 

 

"Mr. Anderson," Burt tried to calm him but his father shoved him out of the way and knelt down next to his son.

 

"Blaine? Son?" Blaine refused to turn or open his eyes, shaking faintly.

 

God, his father was going to be so angry.

 

He was going to be disgusted.

 

Not only was he gay but he was being…hurt…by a woman. His mother!

 

"Please look at me," He whispered and Blaine felt something warm and wet hit his shoulder, finally making him open his eyes. "I’m so sorry."

 

"Why?" Blaine’s voice was hoarse.

 

"For letting that monster hurt you," Tears streamed down his face. "I knew she was unstable…I knew but I never knew she was hurting you.Oh God…"

 

For the first time in his life, Blaine watched his father break down. 

 

"I’m okay," He whispered, wanting to reassure his father. 

 

"I was filing for divorce," His father wiped his tears and out of the corner of his eye Blaine could see Kurt and Burt whispering to each other. "We’ll go to the police. I’ll get full custody. You’ll never have to see her again. I need to call Cooper…."

 

Oh God, what if she did it to Cooper too?

 

"But you’ll be safe," His father gently stroked back his hair, lulling Blaine into an exhausted sleep. "I’m here to keep you safe."

 

For the first time, Blaine fell asleep without fear. 


	2. Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by moviegeek03: I loved Hide yesterday, even if it did break my heart a bit. I’m curious if you would do a sequel showing how Blaine’s dealing with everything & how his dad is handling it. Like does he move Blaine out of that house so he’s not constantly reminded of what happened in his room? Does he worry about showing affection & hurting Blaine in the process? Things like that. Also maybe whether or not Coop had something happen to him? Thanks hun!

Things were awkward. 

 

Blaine slept on the couch every night and his father was stuck in a strange limbo. He was trapped between wanting to comfort his son and not remind him of the abuse. His mother had been arrested but Blaine still tiptoed around the house, uncomfortable. 

 

He was almost sick with nerves when Cooper arrived two days later. Andrew had decided against telling his oldest son exactly why he needed to come home, instead telling him that Blaine had been hurt.

 

"Hey!" Cooper opened the front door, instantly catching sight of his younger brother. "Are you okay? What happened? Dad wouldn’t tell me anything."

 

"Cooper," Andrew came in from the kitchen as soon as he heard his son’s voice, giving him a worried smile. "I have a question for you."

 

"Okay," Cooper frowned, confused. "You said Blaine was hurt…"

 

"Mom has been arrested," Blaine said softly, twirling a thread from the blanket around his finger. 

 

Instantly, Cooper’s face stiffened and his eyes widened slightly. He swallowed thickly, staring blankly at his father. 

 

"Cooper?"

 

"She was hurting you too?" His voice cracked and Andrew’s world fell apart. 

 

Blaine looked up with wide, wet eyes and nodded. Instantly, tears started streaming down Cooper’s cheeks and he moved to wrap his brother in a hug. Blaine broke down into sobs and the brothers just held each other for a long time. 

 

"How long?" Andrew’s knees felt weak and he sank down into a chair. 

 

"I don’t remember," Cooper wiped his eyes and took in a shaky breath. "Maybe starting when I was like eight or so? She stopped when I was eighteen when…Blaine turned eight."

 

"Why didn’t either of you ever tell me?"

 

"I didn’t want anyone to know. I didn’t understand it at first," Cooper sighed. "Then I was just…embarrassed. What was I supposed to say dad? Hey, mom’s been touching me in the no-no place?"

 

"I’m so sorry," Andrew scrubbed his hands through his salt and pepper hair. 

 

"Honestly, I was terrified when mom got pregnant with Blaine," He trembled. "But, she was always so careful…"

 

"I’m your dad. I should have protected you and I would leave, letting that…that bitch hurt you. I let her hurt my babies," Andrew let out a sob. "I swear you both will never see her again."

 

"It wasn’t your fault dad," Blaine said softly. 

 

"No," Cooper shook his head. "I don’t blame you."

 

Andrew just wished he felt the same. 

 

For days, Cooper and Blaine were inseparable. They made a little blanket and pillow fort in the living room and slept there. Even when Kurt came over, they all would just sit on the pillows and blankets. 

 

Cooper and Blaine had always been a little distant, but this was the last thing Andrew wanted them to bond over. Being rape survivors was not something he ever wished on his sons. 

 

"Hey Blaine?" Andrew whispered, Cooper fast asleep and Blaine staring at the television. 

 

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" Blaine jumped and Andrew kept his distance. 

 

"I couldn’t sleep."

 

"Me neither."

 

Andrew continued to hover on the edge of the blanket pile and Blaine watched him carefully before sighing. 

 

"You don’t have to stand there," He whispered. "I know you’re probably really grossed out and…"

 

"What are you talking about?" Andrew frowned. 

 

"I’ve noticed how you’ve avoided me since you found out about mom," Blaine moved his gaze towards the television. "I understand. I’d be grossed out too."

 

"I’m not grossed out," Andrew moved a little closer before sitting down. "I just…I don’t want to remind you of what happened. I don’t want to trigger anything."

 

"Remind me? Dad, everything reminds me of what happened," Blaine let out a sharp laugh. "I can’t sleep in my room. I feel uncomfortable sleeping in a room by myself. I’m constantly reminded that I’ve ruined our family."

 

"You absolutely have not ruined out family," Andrew shook his head. "She did."

 

"I just…I sometimes wish it was back to how it was before…of course she was hurting Cooper. I don’t understand why she did it. What did I do?" Tears filled Blaine’s eyes and his chin quivered a little.

 

"It’s because there is something dark and twisted in her. You did nothing wrong. She stole something from you and it wasn’t fair," Andrew reached forward and pulled his son into a hug. "I’m sorry I never noticed."

 

"I don’t hate you," Blaine whispered. "I love you dad."

 

"I love you too, so much. Believe me, I’m going to be here for you from now on," Andrew pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You boys are my everything. I’m not going to let anyone ever hurt you again." 


End file.
